


United

by MidnightMeadows



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMeadows/pseuds/MidnightMeadows
Summary: Why did Cahaya leave, but return as Solar after just appearing?(Or, after months apart, the Boboiboy elements are finally reunited.)
Relationships: Boboiboy Tanah & Boboiboy elementals
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	United

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Boboiboy Galaxy episode 24; Where Cahaya/Solar makes a return!  
> I'm using the Malaysian names cuz...Why not.  
> Key!  
> Tanah = Earth  
> Petir = Lightning  
> Angin = Wind  
> Air = Water  
> Api = Fire  
> Daun = Leaf  
> Cahaya = Light (second tier form is Solar)  
> P.S this takes place inside of the watch!

Tanah startled from where was on the sofa. His eyes narrowed as he quickly looked up at the roof, brows furrowing.

"Guys!" Tanah called for everyone to meet him and soon, all elements were in the room, panicking about the loud crash sounding outside. He whistled, making everyone quiet down and pay attention to him. "It seems there is a bit of a situation out there." He looked around the room seriously. 

"Be prepared, Boboiboy might need our help." Instantly, Petir, Air and Api raised their hands, their watches beeping loudly. Tanah nodded at them, and they disappeared with a swirl of flame, a splash of water and a flash of lightning.

After their departure, another rumble shook the house, causing Daun to cling to Angin, scared.

Tanah thought deeply, finger fiddling with his wrist band. Even though Boboiboy had a problem with attracting trouble, said problems had never escalated to anything this loud. Or destructive. There was something serious going on outside the watch, but he wouldn't know unless one of the three returned, or he was summoned himself. Either way, he wished for their safety.

And so, he encircled his two little brothers in his arms, putting his body around them. His brothers were protecting them from outside of the watch, so _he_ would protect them from within it.

* * *

A crash sounded, and the faint sound of the crackling of fire and lightning was heard. Several seconds later, the gush of water. For a moment, the crashing and yelling continued. Tanah only squeezed his little brothers tighter. It all fell silent and then-

_Screaming_.

Tanah's eyes widened.

The deafening sound cut off and with a flash of light, Petir, Air and Api appeared, unconscious on the floor.

Tanah broke out of the hug, rushing to where the three were lying. "Wha- Guys! Are you alright?!"

"W-What, T-Tanah..?" Petir opened his eyes, and soon, the other two joined him. Air weakly clutched Api, and Tanah fell beside them, face nervous with worry.

"I-It was really bad out there, huh..?" Tanah was troubled, he couldn't offer that much comfort. He weakly placed his hand on Petir's shoulder.

_**"Stop hurting my friends!"**_

Everyone jerked, eyes widening when they heard the desperate screaming of their counterpart. Tanah tensed, his feelings going into a overdrive. Petir, sensing his discomfort, hugged him gently, he knew, _they all_ knew something akin to torture was going on outside the watch. Petir's normally aloof expression was gone, replaced with pure _fear_. He had his own taste of torture, it was what caused him to unlock his second tier after all.

Soon, all siblings were encased in a group hug, with Tanah and Petir being hugged the most tightly. They all knew those two had the worst experience with these things, and offered as much comfort as they could.

_**"Let my friends go!"**_

The group jerked. Petir squeezed his hand tighter, and Tanah breathed heavily.

Daun was crying now, small tears dripping down his face. He was scared, but Angin wiped his tears away, offering a small smile of comfort and his eyes drawn down in sympathy. Air quietly patted his head, and Api weakly booped his nose, his smile meager, but his eyes strong.

_**"STOP!"**_

Petir was quietly sobbing, cap drawn over his eyes and shoulders trembling. Tanah brought him under his chin, hugging him around the shoulders in comfort and he hunched in around him, like a giant blanket.

_**"I-I can't choose!"**_

Tanah's eyes were closed shut, but he trembled when he realized what was occurring outside. They were making him choose between his _friends_ , his _family_. He knew that Boboiboy could never choose, and so, the screaming would continue. Quiet whimpers were around him, but he had faith. He knew Boboiboy will always do the right thing. _Always._

The tortured screaming of his counterparts friends rang out, but he encircled his arms around his family and looked up. His eyes and heart hardened. Protect. _Protect_.

_**"NO!"**_

His screaming continued for a few seconds, and they could hear small sobs echoing from him, even from withing the watch. It all fell silent until-

_"I'm here, Boboiboy."_

Their sobbing cut off, and they all perked up, hearing the voice of their best friend.

"F-Fang?!"

Daun and Angin were smiling at each other now, in a huge amount of relief. Api regained energy from absolutely nowhere, and hugged Air spinning around in happiness. Petir shyly grinned at Tanah from underneath his cap, and Tanah beamed back. Tanah relaxed a little, but knew the battle occurring outside still hasn't concluded. And so, the sounds of battle had continued, but everyone was prepared now. At any given moment, any of them could be summoned to assist Boboiboy.

Tanah started and turned to his left with shocked eyes. There was nothing there. He was sure he felt something, like-

_Cahaya_.

His mouth trembled as he grinned so wide that his cheeks hurt. He started laughing in joy, and when his siblings noticed what was happening, they all joined him. 

"I-Is he coming back, Tanah? Is he really?" Daun questioned in childish excitement, his large, round eyes sparkling. "I haven't seen him in _forever!_ "

Tanah nodded shakily, his eyes filling with tears and smile trembling. He quickly wiped his eyes and looked sad, hating that he had to ruin the happy mood. "But the fight hasn't ended yet. We have to be patient." Daun nodded determinedly, his eyes now filling with resolve.

The spot to Tanah's left glowed, growing brighter and brighter with each passing second. The brothers waited, and waited, anxiously waiting for the absent brother to return.

A flash of light.

Tanah beamed. "He's in the fight! He's here!" Api and Air hugged, Api yelling in absolute happiness, Daun joined in with their celebration. Angin and Petir grinned at him. He couldn't help grin back. He took off his hat and ran his hand through his dark hair in relief. Hope wasn't lost, they can still win.

They could finally be reunited.

Rays of light shone around them, and the brothers laughed.

* * *

_**"Light Shot!"**_

They were all standing now, looking towards the ceiling. Determined expressions were found in each and every one of their faces.

**_"Light Burst!"_**

They were rooting for him. All of them.

_**"Where do you think you're going?! Light Force!"**_

Tanah sweated nervously. He forgot about Cahaya's overconfident attitude in battle. Petir seemed to be in the same boat. Both turned into worry though, because too much confidence could be your downfall.

**_"This is what you get for going to far!"_**

Daun glanced nervously at the older two. Api didn't notice a thing and was still rooting for him, while Air deadpanned at Cahaya's idea of justice. Tanah had a dark look on his face, cracking his knuckles. Cahaya was going to get it. He was being too reckless!

_**"Not yet!"**_

_**"I want him to regret ever coming here!"** _

Petir had a grave expression on his face, as well as Angin. Tanah had an aura of absolute fury emanating from him.

What the hell was he doing?! He going to get himself _killed!_

* * *

They had lost their advantage now, _stupid_ Cahaya!

Tanah was itching to punch something, Petir was barely holding him back.

Suddenly, a flash. To the corner of the room, rays of light focused and concentrated onto one point and started to form a shape. White trousers, and a symbol of a star appeared with a pulse of blinding white light. A signature white cap angled on its left and a familiar face opened his brown eyes to all the of the siblings. The white light soon diminished, leaving their sibling to all of his returning glory.

The room was silent for a few seconds before Cahaya spoke his first words since his return. 

"G-Guys? I-I.. You-" He stuttered, before he sniffed. He rubbed his sleeved arm over his eyes. "It's nice to see you guys aga-"

"Cahaya!" He started at his name, seeing Tanah sprint towards him in absolute fury. He braced himself and moved his arms in front of himself, but let them drop as he registered Tanah _hugging_ him.

"You _idiot_! Do you know how worried we were when we thought you were hurt? Don't _ever_ get carried away like that ever _again_!" Cahaya sweated, and mouthed 'help me' towards Air, who shook his head bemusedly.

Daun squealed in joy and rushed to join him, and one by one, each element encased Cahaya in their arms, separating when they heard Cahaya struggling to take in air.

"We missed you so much Cahaya! Welcome back!" Daun welcomed him earnestly, patting him on the shoulder.

* * *

Petir, Api and Cahaya's watched beeped, signalling they've have summoned to battle.

Tanah nodded at them. "We'll celebrate you're return after this!" And after a second of thought he added "Don't do anything stupid, Cahaya!"

Cahaya saluted him "No promises!" And they left with a wave of their arms, disappearing with a representation of their own elements.

Tanah huffed, before starting at the sound of crashing metal. For a few minutes, it got louder and louder. Yelling and clanging rang out for what seemed like hours, until the three who left suddenly returned. They weakly stood up, welcoming Tanah's worry.

But Tanah was also worried about Boboiboy. The situation was getting worse and worse. 

_**"AGH!"**_

They all perked up, scared. That was a shout of absolute pain. Afterwards, six crashes sounded out, each getting louder and louder, Boboiboy's screaming also intensifying, and then it suddenly grew silent. The sudden silence scared Tanah more than he would've liked to admit. Cahaya nervously fiddled with his gloves as the silence lasted.

Slowly, they all noticed the sudden cold creeping upon their forms. Tanah was first to worry. "What's happening to him?"

Cahaya sucked in a breathe, his eyes constricting in realization. "He's in outer space." Everybody trembled at this realization, breathing had never felt so difficult before.

Air suddenly cried out, making everyone turn to him and freeze. There was ice growing on his skin, even his rarely seen tears shattered upon contact with the floor. He sat down shakily, while Api rushed over to him, using his unnaturally hot body heat to warm him. It wasn't working. _It wasn't working!_

Cahaya clenched his fists. "I'm going to help him!" The others stared.

Angin protested "But we can't do anything unless Boboiboy summons us."

Cahaya snarled, mist escaping from his mouth. "We're going to have to try." He then disappeared in a quick burst of light. 

* * *

"T-The ice is.." everyone turned at Api's words, realizing that the ice on Air's body was retreating, melting into water that seeped into his form. Everyone sighed in bliss at the sudden warmth and light taking over the room, the cold the crept upon them washed away in an instant.

Tanah nearly cried in relief. "C-Cahaya _did it!"_

Suddenly, a bright light washed over them, nearly blinding them.

"W-Wha..?" Daun began, but was interrupted by Petir excitedly turning to Tanah,

"He's not Cahaya anymore!" He smiled, his normally dark eyes brightening.

"He's Solar now!"

* * *

After many moments of waiting, and hearing Solar yelling, Solar appeared beside Tanah, collapsing in a tired heap.

"S-Solar!" Tanah yelled in worry, kneeling beside him and bringing his head underneath his chin.

"T-Tanah, I did i-it." And he smiled softly at him, eyes half-lidded in exhaustion. Tanah nodded fondly at him, taking off his hat and lovingly ruffling his hair. The others ran at them, encasing them in exclamations of joy and affection.

"They're s-safe.." Solar continued sleepily. "A-Are you proud...?"

And with one final, sleepy smile to his brothers, he closed his eyes and slept.

"We're so proud of you, Solar."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Its from this animated series called Boboiboy & Boboiboy Galaxy! It's great!  
> I'll be making more in the future!
> 
> Here is my tumblr, i post bbb art and stuff on here. You can check it out if you want!
> 
> TUMBLR: [Here it is!](https://winkwonkblog.tumblr.com/)


End file.
